Родной человек
by JamieBradley
Summary: Любовь - это то, от чего потом женятся и заводят детей. Любовь - это для нас слишком просто. POV Луны Лавгуд. Пэйринг: Луна Лавгуд/Невилл Логнботтом/Ханна Аббот. Наверное, ООС. Дисклеймер: Это не я! Оно само написалось! Все права дорогой тетушке РО и братьям Уорнерам. Авторство стиха мне неизвестно. Ранее фик выкладывался мной на aeterne, а потом был удален.


_для грусти одна причина -_

_она не на день, а на век._

_он самый чужой мужчина._

_и самый родной человек._

На запотевшем стекле я пишу его имя. Еще раз обвожу пальчиком. Обводить его имя надо правильно: Н и Е - одним движением, слитно, быстро, затем небольшая пауза, неуверенное В, радостное И, а затем Л, острая, опасная, и еще одна, словно подчеркивающая эту остроту. Невилл. Раньше после его имени я писала свое, а сейчас, а сейчас - это сейчас. Не могу я написать его имя и рядом имя Ханны. Это как-то неправильно. Может потому, что ее имя на целую букву длиннее моего, а может потому, что начинается не на Л. Впрочем, нас объединяют не только три одинаковых буквы на стыке имен.

У меня никогда никого не было ближе Невилла. Не то, чтобы мы - друзья, вряд ли он захочет быть другом Полоумной Лавгуд, вряд ли вообще кто-то захочет быть моим другом. Просто мне очень повезло встретить человека, которого можно назвать только одним словом _родной_. Невилл мне родной, как папа, как небо, как моя рука, как дыхание. Джинни все выспрашивала после занятий АД, уж не влюбилась ли я в Невилла. Но нет, словом любовь не передать и сотой части того, что я к нему и, смею надеяться, он ко мне чувствуем. А любовь, любовь - это то, от чего потом женятся и заводят детей. Любовь - это для нас слишком просто.

_мне снять бы с него футболку,_

_губами скользить по телу._

_я слово дала (без толку!)_

_писать ему только по делу._

До Министерства Магии я вызывала патронуса воспоминанием о маме, а после него - о Невилле. О его объятиях, когда все уже закончилось, о том, как неуверенно его губы коснулись моего виска, а рука погладила волосы. А потом все лето от него прилетали совы с самыми замечательными на свете письмами.

Он и сам замечательный, даже лучше писем. У него замечательные глаза, они похожи на его имя, мягкие, теплые и в то же время какие-то дерзкие, опасные, как две буквы Л на конце его имени. У него широкие плечи, за которыми можно спрятаться от всего мира, и сильные руки, которые забрасывают мой чемодан на полку одним легким движением, и жесткие, но теплые ладони, ладони человека, который много работает и которые так неожиданно нежно греют мои руки.

А еще у него мягкие волосы, в которых приятно запутаться пальцами, якобы отгоняя мозгошмыгов. И под стук колес Хогвартс-экспресса я неожиданно сказала:

- Жаль, что началась учеба, я буду скучать по твоим письмам.

А он серьезно ответил:

- Если хочешь, я буду писать тебе каждую неделю.

А я также серьезно сказала:

- Конечно, хочу.

_друзья так не смотрят в спину -_

_друзья не целуют в шею._

_твой самый чужой мужчина -_

_твой друг. и оставь затею._

А меньше часа назад Невилл ушел в купе к Ханне, Джинни говорит, что они тоже переписывались все лето, и он нравится Ханне. И та сказала об этом Джинни, но переживала, что между мной и Невиллом что-то есть, и тогда Джин передала ей наш прошлогодний разговор. А Ханна пригласила Невилла к себе в гости, а потом Невилл пригласил ее к Фортескью, и они уже три недели встречаются. Джин еще что-то говорит, а я беру «Придиру» и делаю вид, что его читаю. За журналом не видно, что у меня влажные глаза. Потом Джинни куда-то уходит, а я пересаживаюсь к окну и на запотевшем стекле правильно пишу его имя. Стираю, снова пишу, снова стираю...

А потом я задремала, и мне снился чудесный сон, в котором его ладони гладили меня по волосам, а его дыхание на миг опалило мою шею, и мы гуляли в кленовом лесу. Меня будит остановка поезда, и я с удивлением обнаруживаю, что мы уже в Хогсмите, а я, накрытая мантией Невилла, терпко пахнущей опадающими кленовыми листьями и шоколадом, лежу, положив голову ему на плечо. Его глаза улыбаются, и он говорит:

- Мы уже приехали, я думал, что тебя, как в сказке, придется будить поцелуем принца.

Я улыбаюсь в ответ и замечаю:

- Я бы не отказалась.

Он театрально разводит руки и говорит:

- Увы, я не знаком с принцами.

_глупей не бывает грусти-_

_нелепей и нет историй._

_он вряд ли меня отпустит,_

_докажет мне сто теорий._

Мне теперь кажется, что я никогда не увижу больше Невилла одного. Он теперь всегда в комплекте с Ханной. Они вместе гуляют, вместе читают справочник по гербологии, вместе идут в Хогсмит. Радуют меня только письма, те, что Невилл пишет раз в неделю, и то, что он не пишет про Ханну. И я даже спокойно им улыбаюсь и киваю при встрече, и не забываю поздравить Ханну с днем рождения. Я все делаю во время и правильно, и я счастлива, потому что мой родной счастлив.

И все хорошо, пока однажды я не вижу, как Невилл целует Ханну в висок так же, как целовал меня. Я чувствую себя так, словно у меня только что украли самое дорогое. И не могу сдержать слезы, и бегу, бегу, не оглядываясь на того, кто зовет меня. Я сижу на подоконнике, подвернув под себя ноги, и пальцы сами пишут его имя. Пишут так, как правильно. Я слышу сзади шаги и неловкое сопение. А пальцы уже сами пишут мое имя. Невилл Луна. Три буквы Л посередине. И пока я стираю эти странные нужные мне буквы, теплые пальцы вытирают слезы с моих щек, а родной голос нежно говорит:

- Дурочка, какая же ты все-таки дурочка! Не плачь, все пройдет! Расскажи мне, что случилось...

_он льет мне в стаканчик джина._

_и слезы стирает с век._

_пусть рядом чужой мужчина..._

_но самой родной человек_


End file.
